The Lord and the Lady
by General Maraxus
Summary: Lord Fear looks back on what he done. After Season 2. Better than the summary. Ace is here too. One-Shot


_How long I have sat here I do not know._

_Theses mortals would call it ironic that my moment of triumph turned into a heartbreaking disaster._

_One minute I am filled up victory as I watch that superhero scum fall as I blasted him in the back. The next, the sense of victory is replaced by grief as the image turned into my beautiful Lady Illusion._

_She chose him over me._

_After all the time we've been together, after all the adventures, she was willing to disguise herself as Ace Lightning to protect him._

_To be fair though I had been less pleasant to her lately, I blame that on Kilobyte. But now it all makes sense._

_She aided him during the final battle at the Carnival, she never tried to kill him, and finally she gave her life to save him._

_It's, funny I believe the term is, I always loved her and she chose my enemy._

"My Lord?"

_Ah, my faithful Staff Head, my closest companion and only friend. A walking stick, a weapon and an advisor in one devoted package._

"LF you okay?"

_Dirty Rat, one of the more devious minions, a traitor who has plotted my downfall and even took control of the Carnival for a while. I do not trust him, but I need him, he and Staff Head are all I have left. _

_The Lightning Knights have won._

_I curse this world. When I arrived it seemed like paradise compared to the Sixth Dimension._

_But it has brought me nothing but pain and misery._

"Hey, uh boss, what are we gonna do?"

_I want to hit the Rat, but I cannot. It is as if my skeleton body has frozen. All I can do is sit here and think of my Lady Illusion. Her smile, her beautiful skin, even the way she dematerialise in a whirlwind of light._

"My Lord we must not stay here much longer."

_Staff Head is right; we are too exposed in this dank disgusting alley. We must find a place to hide. I must plan my next devious plot against the Lightning Knights._

_But what's the point?_

_As I sit on this filthy dumpster I feel that it is pointless to fight on. My minions are gone, the Carnival is lost, the Lightning Knights have won, and now I don't even have my Lady to support me._

_I thought I could trust her, I thought she loved me, I thought we would always be together, it was in our programming._

_But this world is outside of the laws of the game. Here nothing is as it should be. Emotions are what destroyed my Lady Illusion. Emotions for that stupid hero._

_Would this have always happened? If we never arrived at this world would Lady Illusion still have fallen for the muscle-bound moron? Or would she and I still be together now, happy and in love?_

_Or did she ever love me?_

_Was it always an act?_

_No._

_Yes._

_All this time, she never loved me. She claimed she did. I believed her because __**I **__loved her._

_She never loved me._

_She always loved him._

_How can I go on? What reason do I have to continue fighting?_

_The war is over. I may not be locked up but there is no reason for those pesky Knights to hunt me down. I am a broken man._

_They say in this world that you succeed if you have something to fight for._

_What do I have to fight for now?_

_At first I was fighting for revenge, I suppose I still am, but I fought for power and my plan. With those scum out of the way Lady Illusion and I could settle down together, as the rulers of the Dimensions._

_But I guess that will never happen._

_I have failed._

_She loves him and not me._

_Even if there was a way to revive her she would only side with him._

_I have decided._

"Boss?"

_I shall return to the Carnival. I shall play the organ till they find me. The melody may sooth me before I face the Sixth Dimension for all eternity._

_For why should I roam free, unpunished, when I killed the woman I loved?_

_**(CARNIVAL)**_

_The music boomed from the organ. Loud and powerful, yet laced with sorrow and grief._

_I walked into the room to find the skeleton figure sitting before the instrument. His bone hands swiftly moving across the keys. Dirty Rat and Staff Head eyed me worriedly, with good reason._

_For a moment I simply listened to the music, it said more than words ever could. I knew he was a cruel person, but the melody revealed his other side. A side he had rarely shown._

"My Lord, Ace Lightning is here."

_The music played on for a moment before drawing to a close._

_Lord Fear turned to me, his expression one of anger, sorrow and calmness._

_Without a word he rose and, aided by Staff Head, walked across the room to me._

_Dirty Rat took off, flying through the window, as usual looking to save his own skin._

_I stared at my long time enemy, once friend, both of us understanding we shared deep affection for the same woman._

_Slowly he released Staff Head with the indication to leave._

_Staff Head, for once, disobeyed Lord Fear, and stayed by his master's side._

_I walked beside him as we made our way outside. Sparx and Random Virus were waiting._

_Using the Amulet they opened a portal to the Sixth Dimension._

_No-one spoke a word._

_Staff Head firmly in his hand Lord Fear looked every bit the powerful figure he had once been._

_We exchanged one last look before he turned to the portal._

_I stopped him on his way._

"We may find a way to bring her back" _I told the grief-stricken skeleton._

_His face turned to mine and for perhaps the first time in a long while I saw his eyes fill with hope._

"If we do, would you like her to visit you?" _I offered. This being showed such love for Lady Illusion, he deserved to see her if only to find the closure he needed._

_He shook his head._

_The meaning was clear._

_She loves you, not me._

_I had never realised how much her betrayal hurt him. I flashed back to just a short while after I arrived in this world._

"**You've caused me nothing but pain Ace Lightning" he snarled, "Imprisoning me in the Sixth Dimension, this limp I walk with. All your doing! But taking away my Lady, now it's personal."**

_Was I to blame for all this?_

_The limp I gave him in battle was an accident, but it drove him to be a villain. Imprisoning him was justice, yet he had been my friend._

_Taking away his Lady. The woman he loved, his only affection, I had taken the last thing he had that was important to him._

_Was this all my fault?_

_I watched as he and his advisor stepped into the portal. For a moment he was silhouetted by the light._

_Then he was gone._

_Sparx and Random Virus closed the portal and turned to me._

_I knew what I had to do._

_I had to bring her back._

_Not just for me, but for Lord Fear._

_Fin_

**Well, I got emotional writing this so I hope you appreciate it. I am a big Lord Fear/Lady Illusion fan but a normal fic didn't seem right so I went with this.**

**Anyway, please tell me your thoughts, I need reviews to know I did a decent job.**


End file.
